


A sudden confession

by RenHakuyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenHakuyuu/pseuds/RenHakuyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko tries to confess to Aomine, but is interrupted by Kise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A sudden confession

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a horrible writer, I know it … and I fail at giving titles as well… Please forgive me for the times I went OOC and for all the grammar fail and spelling mistakes and whatnot.

“Aomine-kun, I like you.”

Aomine looked surprised at the small boy in front of him in the middle of an outside basketball court. He wasn’t too sure how to take this. Was it supposed to be a love confession? No. That couldn’t be true, he figured. They’re both boys after all.

“I like you too, Tetsu.” He replied casually and ruffled Kuroko’s hair. “But why the sudden confession?”

Hearing the casual reply made Kuroko realize that Aomine misunderstood him. He felt slightly disappointed, but somehow had a feeling it would turn out like this. Maybe he should have said it differently, but it was too late to change his words now. It would probably be the best if he just explained what he exactly meant.

“Ah, no..” Kuroko started. He was turning a bit red. He didn’t expect that confessing would feel this embarrassing. He tried to continue with his confession.

“What I meant-”

“Oh! Kurokocchi! Aominecchi!” Kise interrupted as he ran over towards his two former teammates. “What are you two doing here?”

“Were at a basketball court, what else could we do here?” Aomine pointed out, oblivious of Kuroko’s feeling.

“Aahahah of course.” Kise said as he scratched the back of his head. “Hnn? Kurokocchi? Are you angry?”

Kuroko didn’t realize himself that he was staring at Kise with a slight angry expression. As much as he liked Kise, he felt annoyed by his sudden appearance. From all the times he could meet him, why did it have to be now. At this important time.

“You have bad timing, Kise-kun.” Kuroko said.

“Isn’t the timing good?” Aomine asked, still having no idea what’s been bothering Kuroko. “We didn’t start playing yet.”

Kuroko sighed. It might be the best to continue with the confession some other time when the annoyance has left, he thought.

“How do you plan to play basketball with three people.” Kuroko said.

“Ah, that’s right. Sorry Kise, maybe next time.”

“Ehh?? Then why don’t we call someone else as well to play with us!” Kise suggested.

_Why don’t you just leave._ Kuroko thought to himself.

“That’s too troublesome. And that would delay playing basketball even more.” Aomine answered lazily.

_Thank you, Aomine-kun._

“Then how about we play in turns!”

“You’re pretty persistent aren’t you.”

“But I want to play as well! It’s been so long since we played basketball together for fun! What do you think Kurokocchi.”

“You’re being annoying, Kise-kun.” Kuroko hoped that Kise would get the message if he said this. He felt bad for saying something mean, but right now he really wanted that time alone with Aomine.

“See? Even Tetsu agrees.”

“Ehh? You’re soo mean! Let me play at least once!”

“Fine. But you have to wait till Tetsu and I are done.”

_Che._

“Kurokocchi, you don’t seem to be happy at all ever since I’ve come here.” Kise said in a sad voice.

“Isn’t it because you’re being annoying?”

“But it’s been like this since the beginning!”

“Cause you’ve been annoying since the beginning.”

“Kurokocchi, do you hate me?”

Kuroko felt bad for his attitude. Maybe he should just make it clear that he want to be alone with Aomine. But what would be the best way to say that without being awkward?

“I don’t hate, Kise-kun.” Kuroko started, but before he could continue Kise already jumped onto him and hugged him.

“Really?!” He said relieved. “Then why are you angry? Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry! Whatever I did, I didn’t meant to!”

“It’s not that.” Kuroko said as he tried to push Kise away.

“Then what is it?” Aomine wondered, while pulling Kise away from Kuroko after seeing him struggle.

“It’s just…” Kuroko looked at his feet so his former teammates couldn’t see his face turning red.

“It’s just?” The tall boys asked in harmony.

“I… There’s just some things I have to say…”

“Then just say it.” Aomine urged.

“It’s not something I can say with Kise-kun here.”

“Eh? Why not? Are you planning to confess or something?” Kise asked jokingly.

Kuroko looked shocked at Kise. How did he know? Was he that easily to see through? Kuroko’s face turned completely red.

Both Kise and Aomine noticed the colour change in Kuroko’s face.

“N-No way, Kurokocchi? I was just joking…”

“Tetsu, is that true?” Aomine felt even more shocked than Kuroko. He remembered Kuroko’s confession from before.

“Kise-kun, I think I hate you now.” Kuroko said as he tried to hide his face.

“Aaah I’m sorry Kurokocchi, don’t hate me!! I know. I’ll leave you two alone. I’m really sorry, Kurokocchi!” Having said that Kise hurriedly left the court, leaving the other two behind.

“Then when you said that you like me before…” Aomine’s face started to turn red as he realized what Kuroko meant.

“Aomine-kun…” Kuroko started, but he didn’t know what else to say.

“I´m sorry I misunderstood you.” Aomine said while patting Kuroko’s had.

Aomine wanted to tell his feelings, but after having casually said before that he likes Kuroko as well, it would just feel awkward.

There was a moment of silence between the two that felt like minutes, until Kuroko finally decided to break it.

“I’m sorry.” He said and he walked closer towards Aomine.

Kuroko stood on his toes trying to make himself taller, while pulling Aomine down a bit at the same time and made sure his lips touched Aomine’s.

After several seconds, Kuroko left Aomine’s lips and stood back normally.

“Actually, I’m not sorry.”

Aomine laughed at this statement and ruffled this smaller boys hair again.

“Baka.” He said with bright smile on his face. He bowed down a little and kissed Kuroko’s ear.

“I love you, Tetsu.” he whispered and then proceeded to continue the kiss with Kuroko.


End file.
